kanechroniclesroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Admission
This is the page where you get admission to the First Nome! To get initiated, type at the bottom of the page, in this form: User name Name: Gender: Type of Magician: Mention three choices for this one. Like, "Elementalist, Combat Magician, Necromancer". History: Flesh it out. There should be at least one paragraph. The history should make sense, not include any characters from the original series and be detailed enough. Try to include how their parents met, their childhood, and how they got to know about their powers. The more detail, the better. Appearance: Mention details like height, hair and eye colour, skin complexion, and details like that. Parents: Lineage: Personality: Weapons: Rules/Etc. Rules= Rules #Give more than one suggestion for your character. For example, if you are requesting a magician, listing three different types your character could have instead of one. Your first choice is not guaranteed, because we are trying to be fair and fill all magician types equally. #After a while, any group that has substantially more magicians then the other groups is subject to be turned down. The only reason a character would be turned down would be under these terms (and if you request to be a god), and not for any other reason. The administrators will treat each forum with respect and do their best to make every user happy while at the same time being fair to the site as a whole, so that as much as possible there are equal magicians in each group. Even though it would be nice to allow everyone their first choice, the game will be a lot more fun if all groups are full and not just the popular ones. Once some of the less popular groups have filled up, bans will be lifted. So there is always the possibility that just because your first character couldn't be one of these, you can, if you want to, have a second character. #DO NOT make your character's page until your character forum has been approved. If you make your character page before getting approval, this calls for a warning and is breaking our rules. DO NOT put any userboxes on your user page until your character has been approved and then only the user boxes for your accepted characters. #Aside from a few(or several) choices as to what kind of Magician you are, if you could add a little more information about the character, that would be appreciated. You can list any weapons, personality quirks, likes, dislikes, family, etc. #We also have three levels of magicians, depending on how you long you are on this wiki. #Initiates: Magicians who have just been claimed. They are assigned to the First Nome and have only one character. #Intermediate: Magicians who are here for 3 weeks. They are assigned to different Nomes, depending on the occupancy available. They can make upto three characters. #Master: The Pharaoh(User:Blaziken8520), the sem priests and the scribes.They can have upto five characters. #Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower.